This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to compare the response rate, time to progression and survival for patients with low-grade lymphoma treated with the Cyclophosphamide/Fludarabine regimen with a control arm of standard CVP. The study will also determine the effect of maintenance with anti-CD20 on time to progression and survival and its effect on lymphocytic number, subsets and quantitative immunoglobin levels over time.